


Livin' in a Lonely World

by likesittinspoons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesittinspoons/pseuds/likesittinspoons
Summary: “They’re really doing this, aren’t they? My brother is really about to drunkenly take part in a karaoke contest with the person who’s supposed to be making sure he’s okay, not encouraging him.”Gency Week 2017 - Day 7 - Journey





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologise in advance for how I absolutely butchered this last prompt, but this was too good to resist. A huge thank you goes out to PrincessPeepo for doing a beta read of this for me, your comments really made me laugh <3

“They’re really doing this, aren’t they? My brother is really about to drunkenly take part in a karaoke contest with the person who’s supposed to be making sure he’s okay, not encouraging him.”

“Lighten up, Han. They’re just having fun is all.”

“Yeah Hanzo, at least they’re not killing the vibe like you are!”

Hanzo sighed as he looked from his left to right, giving the two offenders a sharp glare. Lena and Hana had taken it upon themselves to organise a karaoke night for the team while everyone was stationed at the watchpoint for a rare few days together. Something about team building and getting certain people more involved, he was sure that the second comment was partly aimed towards him, but he wasn’t really paying attention at the time and also didn’t really care.

“Everyone’s allowed to have a bit of fun from time to time, and it’s not like Angela’s our only medic here. If anything happens, which it won’t, we have Ana, Zen and Lucio on stand-by. You should be having fun too, but here you are, judging your brother and his girlfriend for having a good old sing-song.” Lena continued on, ignoring the fact that Hanzo hadn’t taken in anything that she’d said before.

“Oh so they finally admitted that, did they?” He asked dryly, clearly meant to be less of a question and more of a statement.

“Yes and their song’s about to begin so shut up and let him have his fun.”

Well that told him. Hanzo glanced towards the makeshift stage in the centre of the room to see Angela and Genji readying themselves with a microphone each. Lucio was typing something into his laptop at a desk behind them, presumably searching for the song they’d requested. When the intro to the song filled the room Hanzo barely held back the groan that threatened to escape him. Across the room an over enthusiastic Reinhardt was clapping Ana on the shoulder and yelling gleefully about somebody else appreciating the classics. It wasn’t long until Genji’s admittedly not bad, but painfully off key voice began to flow through the speakers.

_Just a small town girl, livin’ in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere_

A few cheers of encouragement filled the room before everyone quickly silenced again as Angela joined in.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere_

As the small guitar break came in and the vocals faded out, some of the other Overwatch members made their voices of encouragement heard. Fareeha was easily the loudest, encouraging her best friend with a bit too much enthusiasm, and Hanzo swore that he heard Jesse’s voice among the mix, someone who he was certain had passed out around 20 minutes ago. As Genji’s voice came in again everyone quieted down; Hanzo couldn’t help but marvel at how quickly everyone managed to collectively stop talking.

_A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume, for a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on_

As the song yet again kicked up a notch and Angela joined in with the vocals again several of the people present began to get up and dance, having settled themselves a few songs earlier for Torbjorn’s tragic rendition of Adele’s ‘Someone Like You’. Hanzo found himself beginning to smile softly at the sight of the two of them on stage. Their dancing was cute and the way that they were looking directly at each other while they were singing as if nobody else was in the room could be described as adorable.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night_  
_Streetlights people, livin’ just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night_

By the time that the second verse kicked in Hanzo found himself being dragged into the crowd by Lena, everyone - including a rather grumpy Jack Morrison after much persuasion from Mei - already gathered by the stage. There was no denying the smile on his face now as he watched his brother have the time of his life up there, Angela not far behind him. Angela decided to take the lead this verse, Genji having taken the last one, resulting in a few whistles from Zarya and Satya as they watched their friend strut across the stage. Hanzo had to admit to himself that it was nice to see Angela have some fun for once, instead of worrying about the rest of them.

_Working hard to get my fill, everyone wants a thrill, payin’ anything to roll the dice just one more time_  
_Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues, oh the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on_

By the time that the familiar lyrics came around once more it was impossible to stop the crowd from singing along, and judging from the looks on both Genji and Angela’s faces they wouldn’t have wanted to stop it even if they could.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night_  
_Streetlights people, livin’ just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night_

The famous lyrics hit and suddenly everyone in the room was singing along, no longer leaving it to only those who’d had a bit too much to drink. Ana had forced Jack to dance with her while Reinhardt and Winston were taking it upon themselves to gently throw Hana and Lena into the air and onto their shoulders, the pair of them laughing all the while.

_Don’t stop believin’, hold on to that feeling_  
_Streetlights people, woah woahhhh_

Hanzo even found himself singing along, not that he’d admit it to anyone else once all of this was over. He caught Lena’s gaze out of the corner of his eye and turned to look up at her where she was situated on Winston’s shoulders. In the dim lighting of the room he could just about make out her mouthing ‘told you so’ at him, to which he couldn’t help but chuckle at. Sparing one last glance up at the stage where his brother and Angela were now spinning each other around and laughing gleefully along with the song he smiled softly to himself.

He still wasn’t used to or fully comfortable around the Overwatch team and he doubted he would be anytime soon, but looking around at the array of personalities surrounding him and seeing the happiness that his brother had found with Angela, it was a journey that he was willing to take part in.


End file.
